dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
George King
George King '''aka '''The Skinner is a Character in Season Three of Showtime's series DEXTER. King was a Serial Killer that became the prime target for Miami Metro Homicide. He only interacted with Dexter Morgan near the end of the season. Rather, Dexter's sister, Debra Morgan, was the Protagonist in this situation and the main focus of the storyline (while Dexter paid little to no attention to the case). In contrast, the Main Antagonist for Dexter was Miguel Prado, who enlisted King's services before he was murdered, thus forcing King to go after Dexter. Personality King had a bit of an ego, as he took it as a major sign of disrespect when he thought that Freebo had cheated him. He made it clear that it was more about respect than money. He was willing to skin people alive to get information on Freebo's whereabouts. While he had his flimsy justifications, Dexter implied that King may simply have liked skinning people. Early Life Jorge Orozco was born in Nicaragua. He was conscripted into his country's army, where he rose to the rank of Captain in the Resistencia Nicaraguense; heading an interrogation unit. He tortured and killed people for a living, to the point he was affectionately referred to in his homeland as "The Blade." It is implied that his army experiences caused him to be a control freak who strongly valued respect. Orozco left the army and moved to the United States. He changed his name to George King and settled in Miami, founding and becoming boss of his own tree-trimming company. Orozco was nicknamed "The Skinner" named after his M.O. of removing the skin from his victims as a method of torture. Summary When one of his criminal associates, Freebo, disappeared while owing him a large amount of money (he was actually killed by Dexter), King began hunting for him throughout Miami, feeling that he had been disrespected. Knowing the police were also looking for Freebo, King trailed Detective Debra Morgan around town as she met with Freebo's old associates in an attempt to find him, covertly watching their homes under the cover of trimming their trees. He would later return and kidnap, torture, and kill them one-by-one. When King was first suspected, he was held for questioning, but deflected attention to one of his employees. Suspicion soon centered on King when the employee had a near-panic attack when he learned that King though he was talking to the police. King was ultimately exposed when he kidnapped and tortured Anton Briggs, a former-confidential informant the police had set up to appear as knowing the location of Freebo. King was stopped from finishing Anton off and forced to flee when Debra and Detective Joey Quinn arrived at where Anton was being held captive. King was then contacted by Assistant District Attorney Miguel Prado, who had used his influence to have him released from custody. King watched Dexter Morgan and Miguel arguing, after which Miguel called him and told him that Dexter knew the location of Freebo. * "Do You Take Dexter Morgan?" The man-hunt resumed when Dexter framed King for Miguel Prado's death (in reality he was killed by Dexter himself). Before the police could locate King, he abducted Dexter and took him to an abandoned tobacco warehouse. He intended to torture and skin Dexter for information, but Dexter effectively stripped him of his control by revealing the truth that he already killed Freebo and dumped his body parts in the Gulf Stream. Although King was visibly thrown off by the information, Dexter correctly guessed that King simply enjoyed torturing and killing people and convinced himself that he needed to skin Dexter, regardless. His search for Freebo was just a justification for selecting his victims. King walked away to get his torture tools but, before he returned, Dexter successfully broke free of his bindings, having to break his hand in the process. The two engaged in a brutal fight that ended when Dexter snapped King's neck. The police arrived, having tracked down King's hideout. Dexter was able to avoid detection by dropping King's body off the upper level of the warehouse, just as a police car drove through, making it look as suicide with the collision causing his death. King's body was dragged several feet, ironically causing his face to be skinned. After seeing his body, Debra stated, "What goes around comes around." Victims *Teegan Campbell *Javier Garza *Wendell Owens Attempted Victims *Anton Briggs (captured and partially skinned) *Dexter Morgan Alleged Victims * Miguel Prado (framed by Dexter) * Himself (framed by Dexter) Dialog Debra: "So how do I crack this sick fuck's brain?" Dexter: "From what I've read about these sick fucks, they usually have some sort of... code." Related Pages * Fred Bowman * Miguel Prado * Mario Astorga * Debra Morgan * Skinner Case * Tobacco Warehouse Trivia * The Skinner is based on a villain from the novel Dearly Devoted Dexter, Dr. Danco. They both have the same past as torturers who turned into serial killers, and one of their victims is Deborah's lover. Yet, in the novel, Danco does worse than skinning his victims: he cuts their limbs off, one by one. Still, in the book, it isn't Dexter who kills him, but Deborah. * Despite being based on Dr. Danco, there are several differences. For one, Danco only kills one person; the rest he turns into "stubs," which drives them insane. * King is the first main antagonist to have virtually no emotional connection to Dexter. Brian Moser was Dexter's long lost brother, Lila West was his lover, and Miguel Prado was considered his first true friend. * Interestingly, one of the cases being worked on in Season Two is called the "Orozco Case." * The Skinner Case was never referred to in later seasons, while the Bay Harbor Butcher Case and Ice Truck Killer Case received mentions (especially in Season Six), as well as the later Trinity Case. This shares a commonality with the Santa Muerte Case and the Barrel Girls Case which were not mentioned again after the cases were closed. * Oddly, despite Debra Morgan's impressive work on this case, she received little credit. With Miguel Prado's murder (for which Dexter copied the M.O. of the Skinner), the case was said by Sergeant Angel Batista to be "Officially HUGE," but it was treated as minor, compared to The Santa Muerte Case. Gallery Teegan's body.jpgTeegan Campbell's body Skinner victim.jpg|Javier Garza's body Jorge blade.png|King skins Anton Briggs 2013-08-21_0324.png|Dexter tells KIng that he finds excuses to kill 2013-08-21_0323.png|King before and after realizing Dexter killed Freebo 2013-08-21_0322.png|Dexter breaks King's neck, despite having a broken hand Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck.jpg|Dexter snaps King's neck The Skinner's death falsely appears as a suicide.jpg|Corpse of King TV Appearances Season Three *"Our Father" (killing spree starts) *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" *"Turning Biminese" (concealed in shadow) *"Sì Se Puede" (killing spree only) *"The Damage a Man Can Do" *"About Last Night" *"Go Your Own Way" *"I Had a Dream" *"Do You Take Dexter Morgan?" es:George King Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Serial killers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Attempted to Kill Dexter Category:Freebo's associates Category:Killers not revealed immediately Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Close range killers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Kidnappers Category:Framed for suicide Category:Framed by Dexter Category:Framed for murder Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Stalkers Category:Business Owners Category:Child Killers Category:Blood not taken Category:Aliases Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter